


Annabeth and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by anaklusmos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Percabeth AU, Percy Jackson AU, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaklusmos/pseuds/anaklusmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth was having a terrible day. If her life was a movie, it would be called ‘Annabeth and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad, Day.’ Really, it was that bad.</p><p>Or the one where Annabeth is a college student who is 100% done with her day, but the cute barista at a cafe is a silver lining (with a very cute smile).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annabeth and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

Annabeth was having a terrible day. If her life was a movie, it would be called ‘Annabeth and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad, Day.’ Really, it was that bad.  
It started off with a very cold shower, because her roommate Piper and her boyfriend Jason hadn’t thought of the fact that steamy shower sex actually takes up _all_ the hot water. They were gone when Annabeth was leaving, which took away the satisfaction of being able to give them a talk on ‘responsible shower sex’ (not finishing the hot water) and seeing Jason squirm. Really, how that boy survived with Piper (who could turn 9 out of 10 sentences into some sexual innuendo) beat her.   
  
Next, the barista at the coffee shop mixed up her order with someone else’s, leaving her drinking some sickly sweet caramel latte instead of her usual black coffee on the bus. It was way too sugary and didn’t have enough caffeine, leaving her sleepy but fidgety, which she didn’t even know was possible until she found herself yawning uncontrollably and tapping her foot on the floor incessantly.  
Once she got to campus she realised that no, her phone had not been charging all night and had died on the way, causing her to miss the message from her professor saying that class was cancelled for the day. And so she found herself sitting with her friend Will at some tiny cafe, having a very healthy breakfast of coffee (black, this time) and super sweet doughnuts, and waiting for her phone to charge at the one socket in the shop.  
  
“You’re being like Nico,” Will pointed out, taking a sip of coffee.  
“Wearing all black and listening to Death Cab?”  
“No, making that sad face. You look like the grumpy cat.”  
“I _feel_ like the grumpy cat. I can _relate_ to the grumpy cat.”  
“If you were Nico I’d cheer you up by making out with you or giving you a blowjob. Not sure you’d appreciate that,” Will said with a stupid smirk on his face.  
Annabeth threw her head back in exasperation. “WHY do you and Piper both have to _constantly_ remind me about how much sex you’re having and how much I’m _not_ having?”  
Will shrugged. “Well, it’s not like the opportunities haven’t presented themselves to you,” he took a sip of coffee before adding “ _you_ are the one who broke up with Luke.”  
Annabeth wrinkled her nose, “Good riddance to bad rubbish, man. I hate liars.”  
Will nodded understandingly. “No one special though?”  
“Unless you count Netflix as someone special, nope.”  
“I could try to set you up with someone, if you wanted. There’s this guy who I’ve seen outside my literature class, I think he’s the professor’s son? Anyway, he’s a total dreamboat--”  
“Thanks Will, but having a total stranger try and set you up with another total stranger? That’s weird. I would be creeped out.”  
“But I’ve met him before!” Will shrugged, “Well, sort of. He’s Nico’s sister’s friend and we were in their house together…once…like two years ago.”  
“Practically best friends then,” Annabeth deadpanned, and Will grinned sheepishly. She checked the time on Will’s phone and stood up. “Okay, I better get going. I have ice cream and ‘Game of Thrones’ waiting for me at home.” Tossing a few notes on the table, she and Will walked out.  
  
~~  
Piper burst into the apartment and yelled in a very Piper-esque way, “Why have you not been answering your phone? I found a cute pair of shoes that they only had in your size and wanted to know if I should buy it for you!”  
“Well, did you?”  
“Of course,” Piper scoffed, “they were on sale. But that’s not the point. Why didn’t you answer?”  
“I didn’t hear it ring.” Annabeth looked confused, “Try calling it?”  
Piper did, and neither of them heard it ring. “I haven’t heard it all day. Shit, I think I left it somewhere.”  
“Okay, um, check your iCloud,” Piper suggested.  
Annabeth grabbed her laptop, “Oh god, Pipes, what if it was stolen?”  
“Chill, I’m sure it’ll be fine. If someone stole it maybe they’re really dumb and took photos with it or something.”  
“Could anyone be that dumb?” she asked doubtfully. Still, she logged into her iCloud and to her surprise, there was a new video uploaded. She clicked play and—  
  
\--a boy—a really cute boy with messy black hair—began speaking.  
“Um, so you left your phone at Hellas Café. I’ll be here till like six, so you can come and pick it up from me before then I guess. If you can’t, I’ll leave it with whoever is here next.” He smiled a very cute smile that admittedly left Annabeth with a fluttery feeling in her stomach, which she tried to ignore. “Oh, my name is Percy,” the boy said, before ending the video.  
“Oh my god,” Piper turned to look at Annabeth, “this—this is like the plot of some romantic comedy.”  
Annabeth rolled her eyes. “I just want my phone back.” She checked the time on Piper’s phone. “It’s like five thirty, I better get going.”  
“Oh no,” Piper said.  
“Oh no?” Annabeth questioned.  
“I am not letting you leave the house to meet cute-mystery-phone-rescuer like that.”  
Annabeth looked offended.  
“At _least_ wear a tshirt that isn’t full of holes?” Piper begged. Annabeth grinned sheepishly.  
“I didn’t realise it was _this_ bad,” she confessed, at which her roommate just rolled her eyes and began rummaging through Annabeth’s clothes. After picking out an admittedly very cute outfit and ensuring Annabeth didn’t look like she just rolled out of bed, Piper let her leave, but not without forcing Annabeth to take a (rather unnecessary) condom for ‘good measure.’  
  
~~  
Cute-mystery-phone-rescuer-boy/Percy was chatting to some old lady when Annabeth walked in. Once the lady walked off, Annabeth approached him. He smiled at her in an even cuter way than in the video and Annabeth swore she was on the verge of passing out.  
“Hey, how can I help you?” he asked.  
“Hi, I’m Annabeth. I left my phone here earlier today and you said you have it, right?”  
Percy grinned at her, and then turned toward a pretty girl working in the café’s kitchen. “See Hazel, I told you the video would work.” Hazel stuck her tongue out at Percy in reply, smiled sweetly at Annabeth, and then returned to her task of making a perfect foam swan in someone’s latte.  
  
“Anyway, here it is,” he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling her phone out, along with the charger.  
“Thanks,” she said, holding the phone reverently. “I would have been fucked if I lost it.”  
Percy nodded understandingly. He paused for a moment, then said, “Hey um, why don’t you stay for a little while? Have some coffee?”  
“Sure,” Annabeth replied, returning the grin he was giving her. “One latte please,” she said, taking a seat.  
“Coming right up,” he said, before returning to the kitchen and having a hushed discussion with Hazel. Annabeth distracted herself with her phone, texting a quick ‘OH MY GOD’ to Piper. She looked up when someone placed a mug in front of her. It was Hazel, grinning cheekily.  
“Here’s your coffee,” she said, now trying to stifle a giggle.  
“What are you doing?” Percy asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, “You only make the coffee. You never actually give it to anyone.”  
Hazel just flashed him a grin, and then returned to the kitchen. Annabeth had no idea what was happening until she looked down at her latte and saw a ‘secret message’ from Hazel in the foam. ‘PERCY THINKS YOU’RE CUTE’ it read in messy writing, complete with a winky face and a few blobs that were probably supposed to be hearts. Annabeth blushed wildly and fought the urge to bury her face in her hands.  
Where was Piper when Annabeth needed her?  
Percy looked over at her in concern. “You okay?” he asked, seeing her expression.  
“Yep,” she squeaked, “just dandy.”  
Hazel began giggling, and Percy looked at her accusatorily. “What in the name of all that is holy are you two doing?”  
Before Hazel could answer, another customer walked in the door and Percy was forced to do his job. Annabeth went back to her latte, and once she was done, Percy approached her.  
“So, um—my shift is over now and I gotta go home, but uhh, I was wondering if I could maybe see you again sometime?”  
“Maybe I’ll leave my phone here again,” Annabeth, channelling her inner Piper.  
Percy hung his head, “you are so not making this easy for me.”  
Annabeth grinned, “I don’t intend to.” She grabbed a napkin and jotted down her name and number.  
“Try not to lose your phone again,” Percy said, neatly folding the napkin, “I’d really like it if I spoke to you and not some other barista at a coffee shop.”  
“I’ll do my best,” she said with a smile. She paid for her coffee, and then headed for the door.  
“Bye Hazel,” she said, getting a wave in response. “See you soon, Percy,” she said.  
“For sure,” he replied, smiling that impossibly adorable smile.

As Annabeth walked home she decided that maybe, just maybe her day wasn’t that terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to sneak /something/ Greek in so thus the name of the cafe. Also sorry not sorry that Piper is pretty sexual in this, haha, but the girl is related to Aphrodite after all.


End file.
